The Secret No One Knew
by kaerfemina
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl who is also a miko that travels through time and slays demons. However, what happens when something saps all of her miko powers? A new power emerges! What could it be? R&R Please!
1. Behind Eyes of Brown Are Eyes of Blue

A/N: I finally decided to write this story, without finishing the background story (Kyoudai, The Last Dragon Taiyoukai). Since no one seems to want to read it. TT_TT *sigh* Oh well. I hope you enjoy this one. Maybe one day I'll finish Kyoudai if anyone is interested.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. I own nothing but this plot and any OCs that may show up.

"speaking" 'thinking' _flashback/dream_

* * *

The Secret No One Knew

* * *

Behind Eyes of Brown Are Eyes of Blue

* * *

Emi handed her daughter a rather large bento. "For you and your friends to share." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom. It looks delicious! I'm sure they'll all love it." Kagome replied, taking the box and stuffing it into her already overstuffed, yellow backpack. Standing up, she turned and headed to the well house. She turned and waved to her mother. "Bye, Mom. I'll be back in a week, okay?"

Emi watched as her daughter went into the distance. "Alright, you be careful!" She called, waving. As Kagome disappeared into the well, Emi returned to the house.

She finally understood everything. The day Kagome fell down the well for the first time, everything became as clear as crystal. Her daughter deserved to be in the feudal era just as much as she deserved to be here, considering who her father was…

* * *

Kagome appeared on the bottom of the well. "Oi, wench! Hurry up! We ain't got all day!"

She sighed as she looked up into the familiar face of Inuyasha. "If you want me to hurry, why don't you help me out?" She said with her hands on her hips.

In a flash she was standing on the field surrounding the well. She turned a bright smile at the red clad hanyou beside her. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Feh, let's go." He started off towards the village. Kagome followed.

She had been going back and forth between the two eras through the well for a year now. She was living a life that most people her age can only read about. Living like a normal school girl when at home and then traveling to a completely different world from her own and living like a super hero, having miko powers, slaying demons, and collecting the shards of a powerful jewel. Falling in love with the hero of the story was the icing on the cake. She was fulfilling the dreams of teens throughout the world and she acted like it was no big deal, like it was normal. But for her, it _was_ normal. It was her everyday life.

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the village and walked into Kaede's hut to find the rest of their friends so they could continue their search for the Shikon jewel.

* * *

Far away, a pair of menacing red eyes pierced through the darkness as they gazed upon a mirror. The mirror reflected the image of Inuyasha and Kagome entering Kaede's hut. Chuckling under his breath, he said in an ominous tone, "I finally found a way to get rid of you, miko. And you have no idea what is coming for you." He turned away and moved his hand to shoo away his incarnation. Kanna obediently moved back into the shadows without a word.

* * *

The next morning, the group set out again in search of the jewel. "Isn't it wonderful, Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"My mother finally pulled me out of school to 'home school' me since my 'sicknesses' keep me away from school. So now I don't have to worry about going back for tests or anything!"

"Really?!" cried Shippo as Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah! I mean, I will go back so that I can see my family and stock up on supplies, but I don't need to stress over school anymore!"

"That's wonderful, Kagome!" Sango said. She was always worried about Kagome's wellbeing, and her being stressed out all the time wasn't healthy.

Kagome turned to her silver-haired companion. "Well?"

"That is good news." He said with little emotion.

"Inuyasha, I thought you'd be happy that I didn't have to go back as much."

"I am."

"You don't sound like it."

"What do you want me to do, squeal and jump up and down? I'm not a child, Kagome."

"I know that! But you could have shown a little more enthusiasm!"

"Feh,"

"Whatever." With that, she turned her back to him and continued walking down the path. The rest of the group just shook their heads and sighed and followed after her.

Inuyasha fell into step beside Miroku. "What the hell is her problem?"

Miroku stared at him for a second before answering. "She wants you to me more considerate of her. You never seem to care about her unless her life is threatened."

"That's not true."

"Then show her that, stupid!" Shippo said leaping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Grrr, why you!" Inuyasha whacked Shippo on his head. "Who asked you?!"

"OW!"

Miroku just shook his head and walked a little further ahead.

* * *

After traveling for a while, the group stopped to have something to eat. Kagome pulled out five ramen cups, prepared them and handed them out to her friends. She took the last one and began eating it herself.

"Hey! Where's mine?!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"You're perfectly capable of finding your own food."

"Fine, wench!" And he bounded off.

About an hour later, Inuyasha still hadn't shown himself.

"You think I was too hard on him?" Kagome asked.

"No, that bastard is probably off somewhere sulking." Shippo stated.

"Shippo! Watch you mouth!" She scolded her adoptive son.

"Sorry, Kagome."

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again. I don't want you to grow up with a foul mouth like Inuyasha."

"Shippo is right though. Inuyasha is probably somewhere sulking." Miroku walked over to them.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." Sango said sitting beside he friend. "It's actually kind of peaceful when he's not around."

"I guess," She said, bringing her knees up into her chest.

Suddenly, Shippo sat bolt upright.

"What is it, Shippo?" Miroku asked, tightening his grip on his staff.

"I smell Kagura on the breeze!"

Just as he said this, Kagura's feather appeared over the trees. She flew directly over them and past to the other row of trees and disappeared beyond them. She seemed not to notice them and the group on the ground failed to notice her drop something into Kagome's hair.

"That was odd." Sango said, scratching her head. She had expected a fight.

"Yes it was." Miroku walked beside her and reached for her butt and received a good smack for it.

Kagome giggled at the familiar sight, completely unaware of the creature burrowing into her scalp.

* * *

An hour later, Inuyasha returned. He looked at Kagome and she looked extremely fatigued.

"Wench! What is wrong with you?" He yelled at her.

Her voice came out very quiet. "I don't know. It isn't even dusk yet and I feel so tired and weak."

"Are you getting sick?" Sango placed her hand on Kagome's forehead.

"I don't think so…" she fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha crouched beside her and turned her to face him.

"…Inu…yasha…Please…take me…to Kaede…" She sounded so weak.

With a quick nod, Inuyasha picked her up and dashed off in the direction they had come from.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Where are you going?!" Sango called.

"Kaede-baba's!" he yelled back.

* * *

"KAEDE-BABA!" Inuyasha screamed as he flew through the cloth door of the old woman's hut.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Then she saw the limp form of Kagome. "What happened to her?!"

"I don't know! But she is very weak." He said laying her down on a straw mat.

Kaede knelt beside her and Kagome reached over and gripped her red hakama. Kaede leaned in, "What is it, child?"

"…Kaede…my…powers…are fading…" her voice was so weak it was almost inaudible.

When her words sunk in, Kaede's eye widened and her mouth dropped open.

"What is it, Kaede-baba? What did she say?" Inuyasha's voice sounded panicked.

"I fear this may be worse than I originally thought." She began to search Kagome's scalp. She soon found what she was looking for. Near the crown of Kagome's head, was a small purplish bump. "Ah, I thought so."

Inuyasha leaned in to get a good look. "What is that?"

"It is the mark of the Mukei-hiru. It is a creature similar to a leech. But instead of feeding off of a host's blood, it feeds off of spiritual energy. In other words, Kagome's miko powers are being absorbed into this creature, leaving her body empty of spiritual energy."

"Is there a cure?"

"She should return to normal as soon as I can remove the Mukei-hiru."

"Well, get it out!"

"I can not, Inuyasha!"

"Why not?!"

"When the creature is feeding, it is impossible to remove. It uses the energy it absorbs to place a barrier around its body as long as there is still spiritual energy for it to feed on. I must wait until it has drained her completely. Do not worry, once it is removed, her powers will be restored. However, it will take a day or two for it to reach its previous level."

Grumbling, Inuyasha sat himself in a corner to wait.

A few minutes later the rest of the group burst through the door. Kaede explained what was going on and that everyone would have to wait.

* * *

As Kagome's miko powers weakened to almost nonexistent, a new energy began to build within her.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as the smell of unfamiliar youki came to him. He stood and went outside to investigate. Not long after that, Shippo noticed it too and followed.

A minute or so later both Miroku and Sango leaned toward each other and whispered simultaneously, "Do you feel that?"

They nodded and went to join the guys outside when Kagome's eyes popped open and she sat up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Sango turned to look at her friend and nearly fell to the floor in shock. Kagome's usually soft brown eyes were bright blue, the color of blue flames.

"Kagome, how do you feel, do you feel okay?" She asked her.

"I feel fine. Better than ever actually. Why?"

"Don't be alarmed, Kagome, but your eyes…they are blue." Miroku said, taking a cautious step towards her.

She laughed. "No they aren't. My eyes are brown."

"Not right now, they are blue."

"Huh?" She brought her hands up to her face. That's when they noticed that she also had claws at the ends of her fingers. She stared wide-eyed. "What is this?"

Kaede looked at her. "It appears as if you are hanyou."

"But I'm human!"

"True, you have _appeared_ human all this time. It is possible that your miko powers constantly purified the youki in your blood so that it was undetectable. Now that the Mukei-hiru has drained you of spiritual energy the demon blood has surfaced."

"That sounds plausible." Miroku stated rubbing his chin.

"No, it doesn't! My mother would have told me that my father was a demon! I'm human!" Kagome's blue eyes flashed angrily.

"Then explain to me why you have the same youki pattern as Inuyasha." Sango said, confused as well.

She couldn't answer that. "I shouldn't even have youki in the first place…" She whispered.

* * *

A/N: I didn't feel like waiting for my poll to be finished to write this so I did anyway. I'm too impatient. lol :D

What did you think? Interesting? Let me know and REVIEW!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! Check it out, I'm alive! I'm terribly sorry to all my fans out there for not updating in the past 6 months. I've been having terrible problems. First, the holidays happened and I had no time to write. Then when I actually had time, I had major writer's block. I tried to force something out but everything I wrote was crap so I scrapped it. Then when I finally found my muse again and got something written that I liked, my computer decided to bite the dust. All my work is now trapped in the hard drive of my laptop, which I think has either a broken motherboard or the processor died. So until I can retrieve those files, don't expect an update.

I know these are just excuses. So I'm sorry. I'll get to work on updating ASAP. Wish me luck!

Until next time!

kaerfemina


End file.
